Sakata Retsugi
/*write a two or three sentence introduction to your character here*/ Appearance Retsugi has short brown hair that always appears to be unkept and occationally has a red tinge in certain lights. He has blue eyes that seem to give off a feeling that varies from person to person. He wears a typical Shinigami outfit with the captain's haori over the top without any modifications. Under his top, he has black bandages wrapped firmly around his torso, something that is commonly seen with Samurai. Though no one has ever really seen them, a good portion of Retsugi's body is littered with scars of varying sizes around his shoulders, torso and legs, most of them quite small except for two that run parrelel down his back oddly resembling the number 11. Personality In general, Retsugi is a pleasant and kind person who cares for his squad deeply, however he isn't someone who shows alot of emotion and often seems bored, sometimes even distant. It could be that he's just lazy, people rarely know what's truly on his mind. History As a child, Retsugi lived in the 80th district of Rukongai, a place that one could hardly call "livable" but he didn't have much choice, for a long time he had to fight day in and day out just to survive, to find food and protect the people he cared about, sadly he had to bury many of them over time. When he was a little older, one day a particularly large and gruesome battle broke out in the district, many people died, both the innocent and the deserving. After the chaos had stopped and the dust settled Retsugi was the only one left, he was seriously injured and breathing heavily as he sat there amongst a field of corpses, the sky was dark and cloudy as thunder echoed in the distance. He suddenly felt a strange sensation run through his body as he realized somebody was walking towards him, it was a man dressed in very clean black and white clothing, something very unusual in this area of Rukongai. Retsugi grabbed a broken and rusted sword beside him and charged the man, but they held up their hands to show they were unarmed, he smiled warmly as Retsugi slowed to a stop looking slightly unsure about what to do next. "Well now, it seems I've finally found the source of these rumors I've been hearing for so long, a demon really is a cruel name to call a child no matter what distract they may be from" he said smiling. Retsugi stepped back slightly still grasping the broken weapon. The man slowly walked upto him and placed a hand on the child's head "It seems you do indeed have potential, this close and yet even in your state your still standing up, we should get you somewhere sa-" at that moment the man's voice became muffled and faint as Retsugi passed out. The only thing he remembered was the feeling of being carried, and hearing nearby voices passing by as he fell in and out of conciousness "So those monkeys in 80th distract finally wiped themselves out huh?...no surprise there" In the years following, Retsugi attended the Shinigami academy and excelled in most areas, kido was his weak point but even compared to most of the class he was very good at learning incantations and getting kido spells right the first time. Eventually he was offered a position in 11th squad at third seat upon graduating the academy which was quite rare, upon joining 11th squad he was shocked that the captain he was working for was the very same person who found him all those years ago. Over time Retsugi worked hard and developed his skills, eventually he became Vice-captain which many had apparently seen coming. He honed his abilities and his Zanpakutou by fighting his captain over and over again, it seemed he was developing at an astonishing rate, eventually he achieved bankai. Unfortunately, the captain had fallen severely ill, Retsugi took over most of the captain's duties temporarily, the captain one day made a request that Retsugi meet him in the arena. The next day when he arrived, he was surprised to find the stands were full with Shinigami from different squads all watching, the captain was in the middle of the arena, he walked towards Retsugi with the same smile he had seen so many times before and said "Dying from an illness isn't an impressive way to go, so I decided that the rightful way a teacher should go is in a battle against his student, fate has decided that my time is over, but I have decided that your time is now" Retsugi had a serious look "Are you sure about this... this isn't the way I imagined..." The captain laughed "I suppose fate does indeed like surprises, but I am sure about this, as your captain this is your final order" he said grinning. Retsugi smiled slightly "So be it..." and so on that day the Gotei 13 witnessed an incredible battle that bought about the end of one captain and the birth of another. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities /*please refer to the rules section for information on this*/ Zanpakuto /*Zanpakuto name here*/ : /*insert the appearance of the sealed form here*/ *Shikai: Triggered by the release command, "/*insert release phrase here*/" /*describe any specific pose taken when activating Shikai, plus its new appearance*/ **'Shikai Special Ability: ' *'Bankai: '/*name, then describe its appearance*/ **'Bankai Special Ability:' Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes /insert any random quotes here*/